Sliding Doors
by ScarlettRedd90
Summary: Hello all, this is my first go at a story after using this sight for 10 years. This is based off the movie Sliding Doors. Arnold and Helga have some choices they need to make and we are going to take a look at all the outcomes of the decisions they choice to make. Also there will be lemons
1. Helga

First thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I don't own anything or the rights to any characters.

Takes place a few years after the jungle movie. Everyone is a senior in high school.

Helga and Arnold have officially been together for 6 years. Which is still a shock to everyone including Helga. She still can't believe that she finally got the guy, she finally got Arnold Shortman.

It has not been an easy 6 years either. Because boy were there times when they both wanted to give up. Arnold with his optimistic outlook on everything was really grinding the gears of Helga G Pataki. Like seriously does this guy ever get mad or want scream about anything? Who just sees the bright side about EVERYTHING ...Arnold thats who. But that is to be expected from someone who put all his faith in his friends to find his parents in a jungle...across the world ...where they have been missing for ten years ...with the only clue being a map in the back of his dad's old journal. Yep only Arnold.

And then there is Arnold dealing with Helga and her temper. It took many months and many fights to get to a tolerable point with her temper. And Helga is not one to give in and change for anyone, not even for her beloved Arnold. But after almost losing him from one of her many temper meltdowns she saw she needed to change. Because like Pheebs told her" relationships can only survive when two people put in an equal amount of work and blahh blahh blahh" so Helga pledged to change as much as she could for Arnold. And Arnold accepted that because he knew how much Helga loved him and he knew how much he loved her.

So here they are Senior year of high school. Still in love, still fighting but in their love bickering way. They both are avoiding the conversation they need to have. Because it's senior year and things are going to change, in 9 months they will no longer be kids they are going to be young adults in the world and they have to start planning their futures. They have to start thinking about college and life after P.S. 120. They have to talk about the future of their relationship. The tension from the put off conversation is thick between them. And everyone can feel it.

Arnold has to decide it he wants to go back to the Green Eyed People with his parents for a few years ...leaving Helga behind, or stay with Helga and miss out on more time with his parents.

But Helga has an issue of her own.


	2. Secrets

Geez could today be any more annoying than it already is. Helda thought as she walked up the street to meet her friends for their last first day of school.

Helga woke up with very optimistic today. And she doesn't normally do that...ever. She had enjoyed herself to say the least over the summer. This was definitely a summer of change for her. She thought back to the beginning of summer

Helga and the Gang could finally breathe because it was the last week of the school year and all the testing and pointless lessons were over. In less than 5 days they would all be free for three months….everyibw except HER. Bob wanted her working in his antique store ...i mean beeper store all summer to help drive business. No matter how many times she told him, he still would not give in and update his store ...seriously who the heck still knows what a beeper is.

Well Helga was determined to not be stuck in his store and when she got home today she was gonna tell Bob and the drunk of a mother just that.

"Hey Helga, wanna come over and watch some movies after school" Arnold asked hoping to get some alone time with his girlfriend.

"Maybe later, i gotta head to the store" she annoyingly replied. Man did she hate that store. She should have let it burn down when her mom accidently set a small fire in her sleep over the spring.

"Oh, ok then. Just text me when your free after that. I'm sure my parents won't mind you coming by later" Arnold replied with so much hope in his voice.

"No problem football head" What once was a term of torment became their own nicknames of love.

Helga walked into the store ready to lay it all out there but Bob was not there...no one or thing was. She looked around confused about what the hell is going on when she sees a note on the unused register

" you can see the stores empty. We had to split before they came looking for us. So if I were you I wouldn't stay there too long. Can't tell you where we are but call your little smart friend and see if you can stay with her for a while."

"You have got to be kidding me" her parents actually abandoned her. Ignoring her was one thing. Forgetting her name and calling her OLGA! BUT THEY REALLY UP AND LEFT HER BEHIND!? Helga didn't know what emotion to feel,but sadness wasn't one of them. She pulled out her phone

Hey football head, i guess i can come over earlier than i thought

*beep

Awesome, i will meet you by the park so you don't walk alone. It's getting dark.

Helga smiled down at her phone because even though her parents didn't love her she got all the love she needed from Arnold.

As she walked the short 2 minute walk over to the park. She had a million and one thoughts mainly being should she tell Arnold. She knows he will be there for her and his parents will insist that she stay at the Boarding House with them. Did she really want to? Should she tell Phoebe who will tell Hair boy who will eventually tell Arnold? No she was going to keep this to herself for as long as she could. Besides, how hard would it be to survive a few weeks on her own? If it gets to bad she will talk to Arnold.

It's been about 3 weeks with no communication from her parents? Not a call or text. I mean Helga knew they didn't care but this was beyond them not giving a shit about her. Who doesn't check in on their teenage daughter.

Helga has had a pretty nice couple of weeks. Coming and going as she pleases. Eating what she wants and not answering to anyone, it has been glorious. But she is running out of money and bills are coming with notices to shut off things if they go unpaid. This is the part she was not ready for. Helga is 17 with a little under $500 to her name.

She thought about her options and realized that maybe it was time she called for help. As she walked down the grey streets to Pheebs house she sees a help wanted sign in front of one of the store fronts.

"THAT'S IT" She said allowed gaining a few glances from people.

Helga ran into the store so fast she nearly knocked over a display

"Excuse me, i would like to apply for an open position. i .. I don't have any experience aside from working in the beeper store with my dad since i was like 5 but I learn fast and i...i just really need this job. Please" she was practically out of breath from that long speech but she got it out

The older woman in the shop just stared for a moment because she was really caught off guard

"Well...umm. Are you able to work early mornings and late nights if i need you

"Absolutely"

"Can you lift at least 25lbs without it straining you"

"That's a piece of cake"

"Well...alright, i will see you on wednesday at 6am. Wear comfortable shoes and a green shirt"

Helga couldn't believe it. That was easier than she thought " No problem, thank you"

She ran out of that store almost as fast as she ran has no idea what the job actually is. All Helga knows is she will survive another day without anyone knowing about her.

Next chapter will be more Arnold and Helga fluff. Just wanted to get some back story for Helga in.


	3. Playing Chicken

A/N:Hey guys, if you have made it this far in my story. THANK YOU. I appreciate you reading it. This is as close as I'll ever get to writing my own book lol.

So helga secured her job but how was she going to explain working at a shop and not Big Bobs Beeper Emporium. How was she going to explain her missing parents when people finally noticed. Yeah, she had a lot to figure out. But, that can all wait. Right now she was going to go to Arnold's house instead

"Wonder what that football head is doing anyway" Helga thought as she climbed the stairs of the all to formuluar house. No need to knock, the door is surprisingly never locked. She walked through the hall and up the old stairs passing all the tenants and giving her nods to them but not wanting to engage in conversation.

These people have lived here since I was a kid, are they ever going to leave. I thought a boarding house was a temporary home. Whatever, not my boat to float on, i have my own issues

Finally making it up to Arnold's bedroom. She sees he is just laying there sleeping. Sun is starting to set. Helga didn't realize how late it actually was

"Must be nice to sleep with no worries" she thought as she gawked at the beautiful body she calls her boyfriend. Lets wake him up...but how. Helga could be her classic jerk self and do a menacing deed. That would be funny but only to her….or...she could do something better.

Helga walked over to make sure Arnold's bedroom door was locked.

Although her and Arnold have been together for 6 years. There are certain things they have yet to do together. Helga knew she wanted to lose her virginity to Arnold but they never actually discussed doing "it". She figured when the time comes they will know. But that's not gonna stop her from teasing him.

She looked over to make sure he was still asleep.

"Arnoldo"? She whispered in his ear to see how sleep he was. One of the only times she was grateful he was a heavy sleeper.

After checking she began to undress. Boy is she happy she shaved everything already. And she wore matching undergarments. What are the odds the girly things will come in handy today

Now that she is finally undressed. She checks his door one last time making sure its locked. No one wants to be embarrassed if his parents walk in.

Helga walks over to Arnold, now wondering it this is such a good idea. " I shouldn't do this, this is beyond crazy. What if he gets mad and all goody goody Arnold on me" she thought. Then arnold mumbled something she couldn't understand.

"...i love you Helga"

He is dreaming...about me? Well that was the push she needed. If he is dreaming about her why not make it a reality for him

She slowly climbed on top of Arnold, careful not to actually wake him.

"Now what"? She thought. The hard part is over.

Do i smack him awake? Pour that cup of water over his head. Although Helga did like that idea she knew decided on a lighter route.

Helga leaned forward. Trying hard not to breathe to heavy from being nervous and kissed Arnold lightly.

Arnold moved his head a bit but still stayed asleep. So Helga leaned forward again but gave a bit more force in her kiss, adding some tongue for good measure.

Arnold started opening his eyes and couldn't help but smile "am i still dreaming"?

"You tell me" Helga replied,surprising herself. Leaning in for another kiss. Making sure to fully wake him up. Arnold being more awake and aware now. Deepens their kiss, keeping her from pulling away to soon he puts on hand behind her head and the other on her waiste…..her uncovered waist. Arnold finally opens his eyes and sees that Helga is wearing nothing but a purple bra and purple panties.

Yesl Arnold was a goody goody but he also was not stupid and could be just as deviouse to Helgas little prank as she was to him. He could stop and let her win or...he could push Helga to her own limits. Arnold is a gentleman but he is also a horny 18 year old as well

So instead of stopping he let his hands wondering her back and he pulled her down closer

"UHH, WHAT IS FOOTBALL HEAD DOING"? Helga's internal alarm was going off. Why isn't he being his chivalpus self and...ahh… almost Atnold but you will never get me to call chicken first. Game on.

With That Helga moved Arnolds blanker and revealed that he...was only in his boxes. And it was a beautiful sight for her to see.

Under the moonlight Arnold looked at Helga's body and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her blonde hair and porcelain skin. Her eyes hold a sparkle that he can't even properly explain because although they are ice blue they hold a fire that he never wants to see put out

"You're beautiful Helga" he couldn't help but to say out loud.

"Well doh'e football head" Helga couldn't help but blush. No matter how long they are together he still has that effect on her.

Without losing focus Helga runs her hands over Arnolds chest kissing him on his collarbone. We shall see who wins th…

And just like that Arnold flipped her over to put himself on top.

"Helga i know what you are doing, and i'm sure you will be giving in long before i do" giving her a knowing smile

"Not a chance Patakis don't quit"

Arnold looked down at her and without another word kissed her softly on her lips. Then moved over to her neck kissing her softly and letting his hands wondering lightly around her body. He wondered further down, kissing her collarbone as she did him. Moving over to kiss the cleavage she has exposed.

"Curse you Arnold" was all Helga could think as she secretly enjoyed every moment of him touching her body. And to be honest, she didn't want him to stop. She realized tonight was the night she wanted to fully love Arnold. What started as a wake up tease, turned game of chicken, is now going to be the most memorable night of her life. So she wasn't going to stop him. In fact she was going to let him know she was enjoying it.

"Mmmm" she let a tiny moan escape her.

That was enough to make Arnold pause briefly...was she...Helga Pataki...enjoying this? A smile played across his face at the thought of him pleasing Helga. And that moan...that moan was enough for him to keep going. So let's test our limits tonight.

Arnold cupped Helga's left breast while kissing her lovingly. Massaging it gently until he got a good feel for where her nipple was. Arnold pulled her breast out of its safe haven and started playing with her nipple in the way he had seen on the porn he secretly watches.

"Mmmm" helga let out another moan. So apparently he was doing it right.

Arnold broke their kiss to bring his mouth down to her breast.

"Ohhhh mmmmmmm" helga couldn't believe it herself. She was really enjoying this. Arnold was taking her body to places she had never felt before and she wanted to stay there. But this wasn't about to be one sided. She wasn't going to sound like a wimp from him. Oh no she had some tricks of her own as well

Helga moved her hands around until she reached what she was searching for. Arnold's manhood. She had never touched him before nor seen it. They didnt do the sexting thing. But she knew it was definitely bigger than she expected, and hard. Only letting shock sit for a second helga wrapped one hand around him and started gently stroking...or what she thought was stroking. Apparently she was doing it right because she could hear arnolds breathe get caught and him muffle a curse word in her breast

Arnold stopped to look at Helga and she did the same.

"If we don't stop, this might go to far" Arnold sadly said to her

"What's to far"

"...doing it….sex" he responded a bit embarrassed

"Yeah, well...what's wrong with that" Helga didn't want to stop because she knew she was ready but if he wasn't sure she wouldn't know how to feel

"Youre ready for this? But...we never even talked about it"

"We are now. But if you're not then fine" She responded with a hint of hurt and anger

" I never said that. I pictured it more romantic for us" Arnold admitted sheepishly

Helga didn't care about the mood being set or how romantic it was or wasnt all she cared about was it being with this dumb football head. So, Helga let one of her rare sweet moments escape her

"Arnold. I love you and the only thing I need to make my first time memorable and perfect...is you. I don't need anything else in this world but you." Helga proclaimed with a tear threatening to expose her.

He looked at her and with all the love and power he had in him. He kissed her and all the worry was gone. They let their bodies love each other for the first time that night.

Review. Next chapter will be the last flashback.


End file.
